Family Love
by StageName
Summary: (spirit/maka fanfic, don't like then don't read)


Family LOVE

(Part One)

Paring**:** Spirit/Maka (albarncest)

Rating: M

warnings: Incest, Sexual Content

**censored**

* * *

God, I was h***! My p**** throbbed and pulsed and the need was almost palpable as I lay stark naked on my bed. I wanted a big, fat c*** in me so bad! My fingers found my wet and slick folds as I massaged them, trying to get some relief, but after a moment I knew that it wasn't enough. Fingering my p*** no longer gave me the needed relief that I used to get out of it and my favorite d*** had chosen exactly this night to die. And right before I was going to come, too, hence my extreme horniness.

There were always problems with d***; at least, for me that is. Either I wore them out till their batteries died, which wasn't so bad because I always had spare ones, or they died and made the saddest little sound, while I was left unsatisfied, which was the worst and current scenario. I made a mental note to buy a new one online, the same way I had gotten my current, broken one, while I wallowed in the fact that there would be no release for me tonight.

I groaned in the silence of my room and knowing I wouldn't be getting any sleep decided to take a shower. Ice cold shower to be exact because my problem wouldn't be going anywhere. And how could it, with all my thoughts revolving around sucking a huge c*** down my throat, and then riding it till I was exhausted and sated and my p*** raw and sore.

I got up from my bed and put on a thin, light-pink, silk robe, not bothering with any underwear. It was just past 2 am in the morning, so as quietly as possible I opened the door to my room and made my way across the hall to the bathroom. My dad's room was opposites the bathroom and I what slightly surprised to find the door half open. I could hear spirit's steady breathing and quietly sneaked a peek inside the room. The sight that greeted me was supposed to make me go spontaneously blind, but instead my mouth fell open and I felt myself salivating at the sight.

Spirit was lying on his back, blankets rumpled at the foot of his bed, he obviously having kicked them off during his sleep, but that wasn't the thing that had me shocked and drooling. It was the fact that spirit was completely n*** and his semi-erect c*** was on display for my eyes to see. Just the sight of the huge nine inch long and three inches in width member reminded me of how h*** I was. God, my father was huge and he wasn't even fully erect, yet. My throat went dry and my p*** throbbed painfully just imagining that huge c*** buried balls-deep in my soaking c***.

F***, what was wrong with me? This is my father whose manhood I'm eyeing like a brand new d*** just unpacked from its wrapping. But, f*** me sideways, did it look so much more appealing than my purple, rubber and plastic vibrator, who had so abruptly died on me tonight!

I shook my head; I needed a cold shower, yes, that it! There was no way I could even entertain the idea of using my father in this situation again. Could I? Absolutely not! But one look at his gorgeous pink c*** had me biting my lip to stop the needy whimper escaping my parted lips. I could imagine myself crouched between his legs, my mouth enveloping his d*** and squeezing and pulling on his balls, while spirit would m*** above me.

My p*** wept with need, my juices running down my inner thighs and I was losing my resolve to leave the room and run to the safety of the bathroom. Maybe I could get a taste? Just a tinny lick. No, that would be the same as having one lick of my favorite ice cream and then dumping the rest in the trash can. I want to have that beautiful c*** down my throat and feel it swell and explode in my mouth and fill it with c**. I want it buried in my p*** and have spirit f*** me senseless till I forgot which way was up and which way was down.

Shit, just having that thought was fucked up! I was fucked up! I had never had such thoughts of spirit before, but now I guess I knew why. If I'd known what my father had under his clothes I'd probably would have had more than one inappropriate fantasy. I was probably going to regret this later, but I needed this. I needed my father's c***. So f*** much.

Quietly, before I could lose my courage I stepped inside the room and tiptoed towards spirit's bed. He stirred suddenly, mumbling in his sleep and I stopped when he mumbled my name. For a moment I thought he was awake, but when I looked at his face his eyes were closed and he was still asleep. I was confused by this, but another glance at my father's d*** had me distracted. Oh my f*** God! Up close it was even more gorgeous and my mouth watered in anticipation.

Taking another look at spirit's face to make sure he was indeed still asleep, I didn't waste any more of my time and reached my hand down between his legs and touched his hot piece of man-flesh starting from the head of his d*** to the base. I held in a groan, at how good it felt to touch my dad's d*** again. It felt amazing in my palm, as I pumped the soft and hot c***, and it hardened at my touch.

Spirit, unlike me, didn't hold his groan back and I pulled my hand away quickly, startled. I looked at spirit's face for what seemed like the umpteenth time, scared that this time I did manage to wake him, but he was still the same. A smile spread slowly across my mouth, turning into a full, blown grin. I put my hand back on his c*** and wrapped my knuckle around the thick appendage. I resumed my pumping and soon his pre-c** was oozing out of the tip and I knew that I could no longer hold it back. I had to have him in my mouth! I leaned down, my face hovering over spirit's crotch and without a pause I ran my tongue over the tip of his c***. I moaned quietly and repeated the action once, twice enjoying the slightly salty taste of him, before taking the mushroom shaped head of his d*** in my mouth. My hands wrapped around the base of his c*** and I started sucking as much as I could down my throat.

Oh I'm so f*** depraved.

Spirit let out huge m*** in his sleep and some of my own m*** slipped from my mouth, muffled by the thick appendage down my throat. He tasted so good! I wanted to swallow him whole, which was hard considering he was already hitting the back of my throat, making me gag slightly. My hands found his balls and I squeezed and pulled on them gently, feeling them swell in my hands.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, spirit's hand found its way in my hair and roughly thrust in my mouth. I gagged and tried to pull away, but the hand was too strong and I was forced to breathe through my nose, as spirit started bucking his hips against my face. I was a masochist apparently because I started to enjoy the rough handling of my mouth and throat and moaned around spirit's c*** slipping deeper down my throat with every thrust. I was going crazy with lust and my p*** was crying for release, but all I could do was suck on my father's thick rod. He swelled and twitched in my mouth before spirit's was shooting his load down my throat. He stilled and I did my best to swallow all of his salty c**. Mmm, he tasted so good! His hand slackened, but didn't leave the back of my head as I kept my face pressed against his crotch. After pulling away enough to take a much needed breath of oxygen, I leisurely started licking his now semi-hard pole. That's when I felt the hand on my head start caressing my hair and I stilled.

* * *

Credited to: the kishins darkness


End file.
